Jamie's new love
by Falconfox8
Summary: Jamie finally admits her feelings to gumball, also this is my first fanfiction and my grammer may not be perfect, and I do not own tawog or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Friday afternoon in the hallway school was let,and our friend gumball was getting bullied none other than jamie. Gumball who now has bruises and blood all over his face cowering in fear.

How pathetic ,said jamie smirking

Gumball was still cowering away from jamie trying to avoid eye contact,although her eyes can't be seen through her hair.

wha-what d-do you want from me? ,gumball stutered

You know what I want gummypuss, now hand it over! ,she demanded while raising her fist in the air ready to puch him.

without hesitation gumball pulled out $10 from his pocket,and quickly giving it to it was enough to satisfiy her,but it didn't.

Really IS THIS ALL YOU GOT? ,she snapped making gumball shrug

"jamie shighed"

I gave you at least two weeks to come up with some cash,and all you can bring me is 10 DOLLARS!,she shouted in his face

At this piont gumball was speechless,yet trying to come up with an excuse,hoping she would beat him to death, then it hit, and just as he was going to tell his excuse. She pucnched him square in the nose causing him to have a nose-bleed, after that she kicked him repeatidly in the chest ,until he started to spitting up blood.

After the beating she turned away from gumball thinking to herself. Gumball on the other hand now saw a window of oppurtunity to escape, but with his body badly beaten it will be difficult.

Come on almost there , he struggled trying to reach the exit to the school.

Yes just a little more, he said to himself excited almost tasting freedom

Just as soon he was close to the door, jamie turned around and grabbed him by the arm

nooo, gumball murmured quietly with a sad tone.

He looked at jamie for a quick glance at jamie she had this big ,creepy ,devilish on her made him really scared.

I know exactly what to do with you, jamie said with a sinister smile.

Now gumball was more terrifeid than before, so terrifeid he felt like wetting himself, but thanks goodness he didn't.

Jamie stopped dragging and pinned him on the floor.

Uuh...j-jamie what are you doing, gumball stuttered.

here's what your gonna do, I want you to be my boyfriend,jamie said.

Record scratch

WAIT WHAT!,yelled gumball

You heard me, I want you to be my boyfriend, siad jamie

uum, your joking right?, asked the now confused gumball

no,said jamie

Gumball was baffled at this moment, he can't get over the fact that jamie wants him to be her boyfriend.

wait? why would you want me to go out with you?

Well if you must know, I kinda have a large crush on you. said jamie

...

well,jamie said

w-wwell the thing is that i kinda in a relationship on penny,gumball said with a weak smile

After hearing that jamie slapped gumball across his face, she looked angry yet heartbroken. she then remembered something,she calmed down and made a small smile.

well you may not now this,but she has kinda been going behind your back, jamie said

what do you mean, asked gumball

jamie pulls out a camera, and hands it over to gumball showing him a picture of penny kissing another guy who looks like he's from another school.

I...can't believe this, said the heartbroken gumball, How could she do this to me?, he said in disbelief

I dunno maybe she's not right for you, so you wanna be my boyfriend now, asked jamie

Gumball just stared at the ground

sure, said gumball with a depressed voice

Jamie happy and excited she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into a big, kiss on the lips.

Gumball was astonished

okay see you tommarow boyfriend. jamie cheered while blushing

okay see ya, said gumball

They both went separate ways

That very night 11 oclock

Gumballs POV

Gumball brush your teeth before bed, said his mother nicole

'kay mom ,said gumball

After he brushed, he crawled to bed waiting to fall asleep

Hey gumball where have been all day, asked darwin

oh uh just stayed after school to finish up some work , gumball lied

oh okay good night , said darwin

goodnight, said gumball

Jamie's POV

Yes i can't believe it's all coming true , squeeled jamie

After so long i finally have gumball as my boyfriend and in the futrue maybe my husband ,cheered jamie

I should start names for our children, said jamie

**Well thats it for this chapter please send reveiws about my story ,i hope you like and another thing i do not own tawog or the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Monday

Gumball was walking through the halls of elmore junior high with darwin his best friend/adoptive brother on their way to their homeroom.

As they were walking in the halls darwin noticed that gumball wasn't quite himself lately, not since friday when he got home late, so after awhile he decided to speak.

"Hey gumball" said Darwin.

" Huh what." said Gumball as he broke out of silence.

"Dude you've kinda been looking sad latley." He said suspiciously. "Did anything happened to you friday ?" He asked in a concerned tone

"What!? nah nothing happened." Gumball lied while giving him a weak smile to hide the fact that something did happened last week.

"Oh, please Gumball, It's obvious that you are hiding something." Darwin replied

Gumball now had a worried look on his face, although he'd hate to acknowledge the fact that he can't keep a sectret from Darwin he might just tell him later on.

"Ok fine I...guess I can tell you afterschool; but this is just between you and me. understand?"

"Understood" Darwin said. in a military voice.

"Ok I gotta go to my locker to get my books, I'll meet you in class" gumball said.

"Ok." Darwin replied.

As they departed Gumball was walking to his locker; until his friends Tobias and Banana Joe came by wanting to greet him; He noticed that Tobias had a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Gumball" They said in unison.

"Oh hey guys." Gumball said.

"Dude whats wrong?" Asked the talking banana.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, I was just getting my books for class."Gumball chuckled

"Oh, okay that's cool, I guess." Said Tobias " Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell that scored a date with Masami at the movies this weekend!" Tobias giggled

"Really? that's awesome man." Said Gumball as he congratulated Tobias

"Except he begged her to go on a date with him" Banana Joe chuckled

Tobias then turned around and gave Joe a surious glare; But Gumball couldn't help, but chuckle alittle bit.

"See ya Gumball." They said in unison once more.

"see ya." Said gumball.

As soon as they left to go to class. Gumball's weak smile turned into a frown, He let out a small sigh as he walked over to his locker. Gumball finally reached locker as soon as he started to unlock the lock, then suddenly someone sneaked behind him and gave him a suprise kiss on the cheek.

"EEEK" Gumball squeeked loudly as he quickly turned to see the person who kissed him, and that person turned out to be Jamie giving Gumball a big, devilish, cheerful smile; which made Gumball's spine shiver in fear.

"So how's my new boyfriend doing this morning." Cooed jamie. As she gently cuddled against Gumball's back. Meanwhile, In Miss Simian class. Penny was trying to find Gumball, But she didn't see him in his desk, so she asked Darwin If he'd seen him anywhere.

"Hey Darwin, have seen Gumball anywhere?" Asked Penny.

"Yeah, He said he was going to his locker before class" Said Darwin.

"Oh, well okay" Said Penny

Back to Jamie and Gumball.

"Hey Jamie, you didn't tell anyone about what happened on friday did you?" Gumball asked

Jamie raised an eyebrow at him.

"No why? did you tell anyone?" Jamie questioned Gumball

"No just asking, Well I should be heading back to class; so see you later, I guess." Gumball shrugged

Jamie giggled "Alright see you later gummypuss" She gave him a peck on the lips and walked off to her class.

After Jamie left Gumball turned around and cursed to himself.

"WHY ME!" He yelled as he went to retrieve his books for class.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2, I will post chapter 3 this week, and always have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a week of being kissed and tortured by his new girldfriend Jamie. Gumball havn't quite been himself lately. Probably due to the fact that his long time crush was kissing another dude, or that he's dating his bully. Either way he is feeling a little bit better than before; he's actually starting to have feelings for jamie.

Gumball and Darwin walked out of the school heading home after a long day. Gumball just told him about his relationship with Jamie. He just stared at him with disbelief, although he was more shocked to find out that Penny was cheating on him with another dude.

"Wow...just...wow, and all this happend last week." Darwin said astonished.

Gumball nodded

"Jeez, I feel sorry for you dude, but why would you agree to be her boyfriend?" said Darwin

" I don't know why, maybe because I was sad and didn't want to get kidnapped or killed." Gumball said.

" Well I never actually seen her being nice to anyone especially to you." Darwin said

" That's because when everyone is around us she beats or torment the crap out of me, but when nobody's around she starts kissing me , and telling that she loves me so much." Gumball said.

"Holy crap! Really, she actually said that?" Darwin yelled.

"Yes, but that nothing compared of what she did yesterday." Groaned Gumball.

" What did she do?" asked Darwin.

" During one of our classes, she smacked my butt with her tail , and during gym class, she gave me a list of names for 'our' future kids." Gumball said feeling creeped out.

" Yes go on"

"And later that night, she text me photos of her " Gumball said.

" Hold on! You mean-"

"No, not those kind of photos, I was about to say photos of her in swimsuits and biknis" Gumball corrected Darwin

" Oh" Darwin sighed in releif.

" so yeah, and now that I've told you about what happened you cannot tell anybody about this, Got It!" said Gumball in a assertive tone.

" Got it." Darwin understood

(Cell phone rings )

Gumball reached into his pocket to answer his phone; it was Jamie. He was starting to get sweaty and nervous, but managed to calm down to answer his phone.

"Hello?" answered Gumball

"Hey gummypuss." purred Jamie. " I was just calling to let you know that my parents are going away for the weekend and they said I could have people over, so I was just wondering If you want to come over." asked Jamie

" Well I would, but-"

" Oh yeah, If you say no, I'll find you and beat the crap out of you. Understand me!" yelled Jamie in a angry tone.

Gumball felt like pissing all over himself for a moment." Of course I'll come over for date" Gumball said nervously

"Great, see you tonight,gummypuss" Jamie said calmly and sweetly as she hung up.

"Dude what's that all about?" asked Darwin

" Jamie invited me over her house for the weekend" said Gumball

" Well that dosen't sound too bad" said Darwin

"Darwin. If i don't come back this weekend don't tell anyone, you promise?"

"Promise" Darwin gives Gumball his word.

" Alright, now that were home, I should go asked dad can I go over Jamie's house."

"Yeah, you should." advised Darwin

**Jamie's POV**

"You and I are going to have lots of fun tonight Gumball. Lots and lots of fun. She laughed devilishly.

**End of chapter.**


End file.
